


Gris

by swei



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 17:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4634532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swei/pseuds/swei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La sonrisa que tiene en los labios está congelada desde hace un par de segundos...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gris

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, no sé si alguien lea esto. (?) Pero insisto con que deben escuchar algo de Keane durante la lectura. Como Try again. ¡Espero les guste!

—Todo debería estar bien~, ¿no? —dice, pero en su interior sabe que le está mintiendo; lo tiene frente a frente y cuatro centímetros de pronto se convierten en nada. Lucha con el portentoso deseo de apartarle la mirada, porque sabe que si lo hace Kageyama se dará cuenta de que está intentando engañarlo.

La sonrisa que tiene en los labios está congelada desde hace un par de segundos, pero el dolor que siente en el pecho se extiende igual que la rabia por sus venas.

No. Eso es lo mejor. Así es como todo debió de haber sido desde el inicio.

Los ojos azules de Kageyama de pronto se llenan de desesperación. Oikawa sabe que se está culpando a sí mismo, que dentro de su cabeza, igual que cada vez que pelean, se cocinan ideas erróneas de los motivos de su molestia, pero esta vez el castaño no está gritando, ni está evitando el tema, solamente tiene una sonrisa calmada igual que su voz y unos ojos firmes que por dentro están llorando.

—Estaba jugando contigo~ —agrega incapaz de decirle la verdad y su garganta quema como azufre encendido a cada palabra, pero sabe que tiene que hacerlo, porque de otra manera Tobio jamás aceptaría alejarse de él, porque confía en que herirlo lo suficiente debe bastar para que lo odie y no quiera verlo nunca más, porque si le dice que no lo ama, si lo convence de que no siente nada hacia él, incluso aunque pasen años, el pelinegro va a terminar olvidándose de él.

—Estás mintiendo… —susurra Kageyama y Oikawa teme por un momento que su farsa se haya venido abajo. Ve cómo sus ojos comienzan a llenarse lágrimas que corren por sus mejillas sin control alguno y siente ganas de abrazarlo, de apretarlo contra sí y decirle que tiene razón, que todo es una broma pesada que llevó a cabo para molestarlo, su cuerpo vibra y su pecho parece estrecharse lo suficiente para comenzar a doler… sus propios ojos amenazan con gotear en cualquier momento y entonces aparta la mirada.

Aprieta las mandíbulas y cierra los ojos un segundo, escuchando cómo el chico de 1.80 metros gimotea con el corazón roto como si se tratase de un niño a quien se le ha perdido algo. Siente que su determinación flaquea, pero es tarde para echarse para atrás; ya comenzó y ya no puede detenerse por más que lo desee. Sabe que el primer error lo cometió hace ya mucho tiempo, cuando decidió posar sus ojos en aquél armador, cuando se acercó a  molestarlo, cuando se atrevió a besarlo por primera vez. Eso no lo puede cambiar, pero todavía puede salvarlo, todavía puede hacer que se aparte de su lado antes de que se vayan juntos en picada.

_“Deberías ser más fuerte”_ dijo Iwaizumi y Oikawa quiso decirle que tenía razón, pero ahora mismo está huyendo, porque Tooru nunca ha tenido la fortaleza necesaria para continuar a pesar de todo, porque le da miedo perder a la persona que más ama, pero más miedo le da tener que condenarlo a sufrir a su lado, llenarlo de incertezas y de temores, de inseguridad. Por eso lo hace ahora que todavía puede, que todavía puede mentirle porque sabe que si pasa más tiempo a su lado será incapaz de mantener sus máscaras y lo dejará conocerlo por completo y entonces no habrá solución alguna incluso cuando el dolor de ambos sea infinito.

Lo escucha murmurar, lo escucha pedirle explicaciones con la voz rota, rogándole por una oportunidad, pidiéndole perdón por cualquier cosa que haya podido hacer para que las cosas tomaran esa dirección, le repite que lo ama incansablemente y sus lágrimas no se detienen, caen, una a una, contra el frío concreto que parece tragarlas. Siente su mano sobre el antebrazo y percibe su temblor y no hay nada que desee más que ser capaz de tomarla, pero tampoco lo hace. Con toda la agresividad que posee en ese momento, que no es mucha, aparta su mano y se ríe.

_Se ríe._

La voz se le quiebra apenas en una milésima de segundo, que no es suficiente para que Tobio pueda notar lo mucho que lo destroza ese sonido que parece tan auténtico. Se burla de él y levanta el mentón de forma arrogante como lo ha hecho muchas veces antes.

—Qué ingenuo debiste ser para creer que te amaba, Tobio-chan~. ¿Por qué alguien como yo se fijaría en ti~?

Pero sabe que la verdadera pregunta es por qué una persona tan pura como el menor pudo fijarse en un monstruo como él. Su desesperación sube de tono y sus ojos azules lo contemplan casi con terror, pero no teme de él, Oikawa sabe que teme perderlo y que cada una de esas palabras crueles que escupe se encargan de hundirlo más y más en un abismo del que no conoce los límites.

—Simplemente me cansé de acostarme contigo~. Me aburrí de ti~, ya no me sirves.

Una delgada mano le cruza el rostro de una bofetada, y lo único que puede pensar es en lo delicada y suave que es la piel de sus dedos, en cuánto va a extrañar sentirla contra la suya, subiendo y bajando por su espalda.

—Estás mintiendo… estás mintiendo… —insiste.

Siente ganas de cerrarle la boca con un beso, pero vuelve a reír como si estuviera fuera de sí. Él le pregunta entonces por qué le hizo el amor esa tarde y no sabe cómo responderle, porque no hay respuesta para eso, o tal vez porque no puede decirle que es su despedida. No puede decirle que eso no fue más que follar, porque recuerda que sus movimientos fueron lentos y sus caricias fueron las más cariñosas que le hubo dado nunca, porque esa tarde, mientras lo poseía, lo beso cada vez como si fuera la última.

No necesita cerrar los ojos para recrear su rostro sonriente, o su expresión de placer cada vez que alcanza el orgasmo, las imágenes pasan por su mente como una película en cámara lenta, deteniéndose demasiado en la primera vez que despertaron juntos, o en esos momentos tontos que nunca volverán a repetirse. Su mente se centra en las promesas de un futuro que ahora es completamente inalcanzable, en un mañana que él se está encargando de destruir a golpes. Ya no irán juntos a Tokio, ni vivirán en un tranquilo apartamento, ni irán a la playa en vacaciones o volverán a Sendai en navidad, ya no saldrán a correr juntos ni discutirán por tonterías ni dormirán en la misma habitación.

—Lo siento…

Y Oikawa no sabe por qué ese par de palabras le calan el alma, pero corroen su interior como si fueran ácido. Quiere decirle que no tiene nada qué sentir, que no tiene nada por lo que disculparse, que es perfecto así, que lo ama como lo ha amado desde el primer momento, quiere decirle que todo lo está haciendo por su bien, pero tal vez no sea del todo cierto.

Se fuerza a tragar, pasando una saliva que lo ahoga mientras lo ve deshacerse en llanto. No recuerda haberlo visto de esa manera y es por eso que duele más, lo tortura y hace que la culpa lo consuma lentamente.

Todo ha terminado para ambos.

—Supéralo, Kageyama.

Gira sobre sus tobillos y se aleja luego de tomar sus cosas. La habitación del menor todavía huele a ambos y mientras baja las escaleras de esa vivienda que no es la suya, permite que las lágrimas comiencen a caer mientras aprieta los labios. Duele hasta volverse insoportable, pero eso es lo mejor.

Debe serlo, es así como debió haber sido siempre.

 

_Gira la manija..._

_pero del otro lado de la puerta, el mundo ha perdido todo color._

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer. :')


End file.
